


NSFW Abcs for Hunk

by TransDrew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: NSFW, Other, hunk Garrett - Freeform, hunk headcanons, hunk imagine, hunk nsfw, nsfw vld, nsfw voltron, vld, vld headcanons, vld imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDrew/pseuds/TransDrew





	NSFW Abcs for Hunk

**A = Aftercare**  

  * He’s a sucker for aftercare
  * Baths, showers, cuddles, etc.
  * He’s so soft and adorable.
  * Hunk has a vanilla taste for aftercare
  * Sometimes, if he has a male s/o, he’ll ask for a massage on the ass.
  * He’ll also eat ice cream with his s/o after sex and just watch TV with them.  
  




**B = Body part**

  * Probably loves his hands on himself
  * Loves his s/o’s cheeks. Loves squeezing their cheeks with his hands, and teasing with his own hands with the warm touch everyone says he has.  
  




**C = Cum**

  * The normal amount; can be way more if he was teased a lot.  
  




**D = Dirty Secret**  

  * His dirty secret is that he could be into ddlb/dmlb where he’s a little. He would never tell anyone else they know they are a dom daddy/mommy.  
  




**E = Experience**  

  * Doesn’t have a lot of experience
  * Hell, his s/o was probably his first.  
  




**F = Favourite Position**  

  * Straight: Missionary
  * Homosexual: Spoon  
  




**G = Goofy**

  * He’s 100% serious about this.
  * Before sex, he is always nervous. 
  * This means it has to be serious.
  * He wants every moment to be serious.  
  




**H = Hair**

  * He shaved everything but his chest.
  * His chest isn’t extremely hairy, but it has hair.  
  




**I = Intimacy**  

  * He’s extremely romantic
  * Hunk knows where to put his hands.  
  




**J = Jack Off**

  * Rarely jacks off
  * When Hunk does, he uses silicone based lube
  * He’s always worrying about so much stuff when he starts
  * What if someone walks in?
  * At the end, he’s extremely relaxed and isn’t worrying about anything.  
  




**K = Kink**

  * Probably a ddlb/dmlb kink.
  * Loves aftercare too much.  
  




**L = Location**  

  * Bedroom, he doesn’t like risking getting caught. 
  * The door can be locked, so I guess any place that can lock the door.  
  




**M = Motivation**

  * His motivation can be a lot of things
  * His s/o is a big part of that
  * If his s/o wants to do it, he’ll suddenly want too  
  




**N = NO**

  * He will never hurt his s/o in any way.  
  




**O = Oral**  

  * Hunk is a switch, so giving or receiving isn’t a big deal with him.
  * He’s great and giving blowjobs
  * Not as great with eating out.  
  




**P = Pace**  

  * He can go any pace his s/o tells him
  * Mostly enjoys slow and soft paces  
  




**Q = Quickie**  

  * Will never go a quickie and/or one night stands.
  * The sex has to be planned, and someone who he had bonded over for a long time.  
  




**R = Risk**

  * Hates taking the risk, but will if his s/o wants. 
  * Will mostly talk about out it though.  
  




**S = Stamina**  

  * Can probably go about 25 minutes before finishing  
  




**T = Toy**

  * Fleshlight
  * Possibly a butt plug?
  * All type of lube if that’s a “toy”  
  




**U = Unfair**

  * Isn’t unfair at all, will listen to his s/o for what they want to do.  
  




**V = Volume**  

  * Starts very slow, low groans and growls coming from his throat.
  * He’ll get louder over time, but not extreme like screaming.
  * He can scream if toys/other things are in play.  
  




**W = Wild Card**  

  * Hunk doesn’t know how to control his urges
  * Very shy when it comes to asking his s/o for help  
  




**X = X-Ray**  

  * Hunk has a thick trunk and the tip is the same color of his lips.
  * Normal sized, might be a few cm more than normal
  * Circumcised.  
  




**Y = Yearning**  

  * His sex drive isn’t that high, but would about say nroaml
  * Some days it’s higher  
  




**Z = ZZZ**  

  * Hunk can fall asleep pretty fast after the first round, but can stay up more for aftercare.




End file.
